The King's Day at an Anime Convention
by Azure of the Auspicious Rain
Summary: Jack Atlas was a secret fan of many things. One of them happens to be the anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". Imagine his reaction one someone makes a witch themed deck. SPOILERS FOR MADOKA IN A REALLY WEIRD WAY! Oneshot.


Author's Note: I decided to write a funny and relaxing one shot before taking on the serious moment in my other Madoka fanfic.

The King's Day at an Anime Convention

Jack Atlas was, in his view, nothing bad. He simply had weird interests. But that was fine. Some time after the WRGP, he was King again. He had it all. Status, fame, power. He just needed to get rid of the annoying fact that he still couldn't beat Yusei.

But that was beside the point. As it turns out, even as King, there were places he was still barred from entry.

Such as Neo Domino City's Anime Convention.

The blond king checked his disguise before stepping into the fray. Instantly, he was part of the pushing and fighting crowd, all after today's hottest item. A promotional Synchro card.

"Puella Magi Madoka Magica."

It wasn't special in terms of power. Level 8, requiring 1 tuner and one or more monsters with "Magical" in it's name, with a mediocre attack of 2500. It had an effect. Lots of them, in fact. But that was beyond the point. Normally, his partner, Red Dragon Archfiend, would scoff at such a low attack. But It knew it's master. It wasn't the power he wanted. It was the sentimental value.

Alas, Jack Atlas was a closet otaku. Particularly of Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

He had the entire promotional cards. Enough to make a deck, in fact. All he needed was the one card and it would be complete. He already had the lower level version of this card; "Magical Girl Kaname Madoka". According to the plot, the synchro he was getting today was the form she took when she made her wish to prevent witches from being born. Her highest moment. He needed it.

"Just... a bit... more..." he grunted as he pushed against the crowd, all who were aiming for a copy of that card.

It was weird, actually. Carly, of all people, was the one to get him hooked. He was visiting her apartment one day and he found a stack of the DVD. He only wanted to see what it was.

Imagine her shock when Jack Atlas, worldwide king of turbo duels, was enthusiastically watching Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica.

Long story short, here he was. Pushing his way to the counter, he slapped the money on. "NEW CARD PLEASE!"

"Coming right up!" the cheerful clerk smiled and handed him his prize.

Satisfied, he got out of the crowd. Looking at the card, he grinned and put it with the rest of his cards.

When he heard a cry.

Startled, he turned. The crowd was in shock. They had formed a circle around two duelists, one of whom was crying on the ground.

"I'll take that." his opponent grinned. He bent and grabbed a fallen card. "Magical Girl Kaname Madoka."

"Your decks are pathetic!" the man cried in triumph. "The age of Magical girls are over! It is the time of the witch decks!"

"What!" The people started yelling at him, but the man silenced them. "If you wish to prove me wrong... duel me! Magical girl decks versus my witch deck!"

Jack Atlas scoffed. There was no way that a Madoka Deck would lose to his pile of cards.

Until the first challenger lost.

The second challenger lost.

Ten more.

Each time, the man would grin and take away their Madoka cards.

"See, I was right! There's no way a Madoka deck can beat a witch deck!"

Jack grit his teeth. There was no way he was about to let this _fool_ insult the greatness that was Madoka. He stepped in. "I'm your next challenger!" he declared.

"Hoh..." the man grinned. "Now who might you be?"

"Ja-" he stopped. He needed to protect his reputation as the king. "...I'm Crow Hogan!" he declared.

He didn't have his duel disk. Someone lent him one. He just considered himself lucky he didn't use his wheel of fortune duel disk. That would have been an instant giveaway.

"Duel!" the two men declared.

"My move first!" the man declared. "Draw!"

he held up a spell card. "I activate the field spell card, Labyrinth of the witch! When this card is on the field, any monster effect that would cost me life points can be activated at no cost." he held up another card. "I summon Witch of the Roses: Getrude in attack mode!" he declared. "When this monster is on the field, I can summon up to four familiar tokens at the cost of 500 life points each! But by the effect of Labyrinth of the Witch, I can summon them at no cost."

Four creatures of what Jack remembered as Getrude's familiars in the anime appeared on the field.

"I suggest you do something." the man grinned. "On my next standby phase, for each familiar on the field you take 1000 points of damage! That would wipe you out right there."

"Come on, Crow!" the audience cheered him on. "You can beat him!"

"Effects like that will not stop me. My turn! Draw!" Jack declared. He looked at his card. He was using his Mahou Shoujo deck. Alright.

"I summon Magical Girl Tomoe Mami in attack mode!" he declared, slapping down the card. On the field, a blond mahou shoujo with a rifle appeared, 1500 attack points flashing.

"I activate her effect!" he declared. "Once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy any witch tokens on the field!" he discarded "Barrier Resonator" from his hand. He needed to avoid using his own cards. "Unlimited musket works!"

The girl leaped into the air and summoned a barrage of muskets. In an instant, all the muskets fired, annihilating everything on Jack's opponent's field except for the witch herself.

"I attack Getrude with Magical girl Tomoe Mami!" Jack declared! "Go forth! Tiro Finale!" The blond magical girl leaped again and summoned a large musket.

"Tiro... finale!" the audience cheered along as Getrude was blasted. The man grit his teeth as he lost 500 life points.

"I set one card and end my turn." Jack declared. "Your move."

"Very well. My turn. Draw." the man grinned. "I summon the Witch of dessert: Charlotte in attack mode!" 500 attack points flashed beside the doll like witch. "I set a card and end my turn."

"That's it?" Jack scoffed. "My turn! Draw"

He stared down the creature. "Go forth! Magical girl Tomoe Mami! Tiro Finale!" The girl blasted the doll with her giant musket again.

"I activate trap: Overconfidence!" The man declared.

"What!" Jack recoiled, realizing he fell right into it.

"When a witch is destroyed on my field, the monster that destroyed it is also destroyed! Also, by Charlotte's effect, I take no battle damage and summon one Witch of infection: Charlotte!"

From the doll like body, a black clown like worm appeared with 2000 attack points. It devoured Mami, leaving Jack's field empty.

"I... end my turn." Jack grit his teeth.

"Heh. My turn, draw!" the man looked at his hand. "I summon Magical Girl Sakura Kyouko in attack mode!" a red haired girl with a spear appeared on his field with a wolf like grin. 1500 attack points flashed beside her.

"What! But she's-"

"She is different. By her effect, all witch monsters on my field gain 1000 attack points!" he grinned as Charlotte's attack rose to 3000. "I attack you directly with Charlotte!"

"Trap open!" Jack declared. "Timely arrival! When I'm about to receive a direct attack from a witch monster, I can negate the attack! Furthermore, I can special summon one "Magical girl Akemi Homura" from my hand!"

The witch stopped by the sudden appearance of the raven haired Mahou Shoujo wtih

"Homura's effect activates! When she is summoned, I destroy a witch monster on the field! I destroy Charlotte!" Homura disappeared in a flash and the next moment she was back. Charlotte then suddenly exploded.

"...that ends my turn." the man grit his teeth.

"My turn!" Jack declared. "I summon Mahou Shoujo Miki Sayaka in attack mode!" A blue haired Magical girl with a sword appeared on his side of the field. 1500 attack points flashed.

"Her effect activates! When she is on the field, all of my monsters with the name "Magical girl" gains 500 attack! Go forth! I attack Kyouko with Sayaka!"

"Trap open! Negate attack!" the man opened his trap card. "Like the name, I negate your attack!" A barrier opened between the blue and the red magical girl.

"Tch... I set a card and I end my turn." Jack declared.

"Heh. My turn! Draw!" he grinned at his hand. "...I win. I activate creature swap! I swap Kyouko for one monster on your side! Since Homura has an effect that makes it immune to spell effects... I'll be taking Sayaka." The two girls switched places.

"What are you planning?" Jack growled.

"The game is up, Mr. Hogan." the man grinned. "I activate a monster effect from my hand! I can release one "Magical Girl Miki Sayaka" on my field to the graveyard to summon from my hand Witch of Melody: Octavia Von Sckendroff!" The solid vision image of Sayaka became corrupted and was replaced by a grotesque mermaid knight with 2300 attack points.

"How dare you..." Jack growled.

"Heh heh heh... Octavia cannot attack on the turn it is summoned. I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn!" he glanced at his card. A spell.

He closed his eyes. He had to do this. Even if he had to sacrifice a Magical Girl Monster. "I activate spell card: Temple of the kings! When this card is on the field, trap cards can be activated the turn they are set! I set a card!"

He closed his eyes. "I attack Octavia von Sckendroff with Kyouko!" the red haired magical girl twirled her spear at Octavia.

"Fool! Her attack is too low!"

"I activate trap! Nordic Relic Brisingamen!" Jack declared. He was thankful of the gift Dragan had sent him after the WRGP. "When this card is activated, I can have one face up monster I control change it's attack points so it's equal to one of my opponent's monsters! Kyouko's attack also becomes 2300! Attack!"

There was a light and both monsters vanished.

"You're wide open! I attack you directly with Homura!" the raven haired mahou shoujo leaped again.

"Trap open: Eyes of deceit!" the man opened. "When a Mahou shoujo monster attacks me directly, I negate the attack! Furthermore, I can special summon one "Kyubey" from my hand!"

"What!" Jack growled. Homura stopped attacking and a white creature appeared on his field.

"The card also sends your move to the end phase. So it's my turn! Draw!" He grinned. "It's over. I activate Kyubey's effect! I can discard a card to summon a level 1 sacrifice token!" a small token appeared on his field.

"I then activate Kyubey's second effect! I can remove from play two monsters with the name "Witch" in it to have his level become equal to the levels of the removed monsters! I remove from play level 3: Charlotte and level 8: Octavia! His level becomes 11" He chuckled, then began laughing, scaring the audience who looked like they were about to give in to despair.

"I Dark tune my level 1 sacrificial token with my level 11: Kyubey!"

"What!" Jack growled. Dark Tuning... but he had faced Dark Synchro monsters before. He was confident he can beat this one.

"When darkness of deceit collect, all who hope shall fall to a brutal end! Bear witness to the inevitable destruction!" he raised his hand. "Dark Synchro! Become the end, Walpurgisnacht!" A towering monstrosity with gears and a smile hidden in darkness descended from the ceiling, causing some of the audience to panic. 4000 attack points flashed beside it.

Jack growled. He was going to _pound_ whoever came up with that card.

"Walpurgisnacht's effect activates! Destroy all other monsters on the field!" Jack growled as Homura vanished from the field. "I attack you directly! Go forth! End of Time!" Walpurgisnacht approached Jack ominously.

Jack growled. He would not lose. "I activate trap: Imposed end! I can release a card from my field to end the battle phase! I release imposed end!" he declared. A barrier appeared and protected him from the monstrosity.

"Humph. I can just attack you next turn. I end my turn."

Jack declared his draw and looked at his hand. He could win. He could.

Except playing the cards would expose his identity as the king. Particularly since the cards were Dark Resonator and Vice Dragon.

He was conflicted. He needed to defend his reputation. What would people think if they discovered Jack Atlas was an anime fan? But he couldn't let this... _imbecile_ ruin his life. He made his mind. Screw his reputation. As long as he was unbeatable, he was still king. He tossed away his disguise, shocking the audience as the long willowing cloak of the king's outfit flowed in the wind.

"I told you my name was Crow Hogan, and that was a lie. I am Jack Atlas, and I will crush you, who cling onto the power of darkness!" he declared.

"So, you were the king." the man grinned. "No wonder why you held on for so long. But face it! Not even you can counter this situation! Your field is empty and I have a level 10 monster ready to annihilate you next turn!"

"We'll see about that!" he declared. "When a monster only exists on my opponent's field, I can special summon vice dragon from my hand!" he declared, and his trusty dragon rose up. "When summoned through this effect, it's attack and defence are halved." he then held up another card. "I then activate spell card: Magical Entrance! I can release a monster from the field to summon a monster with the name "Magical" with the same level from my hand! Come forth, Magical Girl Kaname Madoka!" Vice dragon vanished and was replaced with a pink haired girl with a bow and arrow. 1500 attack points flashed.

"HA! That's your big comeback? Think again! It's attack points aren't even close!"

"Think again." Jack grinned. "I haven't normal summoned this turn." he held up another one of his trusty cards. "I summon Dark Resonator in attack mode!" one of his most familiar cards came up with it's usual clang and grin.

"I tune my level five: magical girl Kaname Madoka with my level three: Dark Resonator!" There was a flash of light and the synchro process began.

"At the moment of greatest despair, a single wish will reveal the light that follows!" he held up his new card. "Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Puella Magi Madoka Magica!" The light subsided and the godess form of Madoka, complete with flowing hair, wings and dress descended and faced the audience, all eagerly anticipating what was going to happen next.

"heh... you're attack points are still short."

"Who said anything about attacking?" Jack grinned. "I activate her effect! By removing this card from play, I can remove from play all monsters from your field!"

"what!" the man looked up at his disappearing Walpurgisnacht.

"The light of hope will triumph above the inevitability of despair! Go forth! Universe Rewrite!" Jack yelled as Madoka's arrow pierced Walpurgisnacht, which shattered into a million bright pieces. Madoka herself also disappeared. The audience cheered as the man's ace monster was destroyed.

"Her second effect activates!" Jack declared. "When she is removed from play through that effect, I can special summon from my graveyard the number of monsters that were removed! The monsters removed were Madoka and Walpurgisnacht! That makes Two! I special summon Magical Girl Kaname Madoka and Magical Girl Akemi Homura!" In a bust of light, the black themed and pink themed Mahou Shoujo appeared.

"Homura's effect activates!" Jack declared. "When Magical Girl Kaname Madoka is on the field, her attack is doubled!" Homura's attack went up to 3000. Combine that with Madoka's attack and it made 45000.

"N-no!"

"Attack!" Jack declared, and the two girls blew him away. The man's life points dropped to zero.

"N-no..." the man fell on his knees. "How could I lose..."

Jack approached him and snatched the cards that fell from his pockets. The stolen Madoka Cards.

"Here you go." Jack returned the cards. One of them was returned to a kid who couldn't have been older than Rua when he first met the twins. "Thank you!" the boy beamed. "I'm a big fan of you AND Madoka!"

Jack smiled and ruffled the kids hair playfully. "Thanks."

Suddenly, there was a commotion. An army of reporters had arrived. "Excuse me!" They yelled. "We heard the king was here!"

Jack then made a hasty goodbye and ran. One minute later, a well hidden wheel of fortune duel runner burst and fled.

XXXXX

A few days later

World Tournament Finals

"I attack Your Blackfeather dragon with Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute power force!" Jack declared and his dragon monster blew Crow's Ace monster into pieces.

"I then attack you directly with Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Attack! Transcending Wish!" His other ace monster blasted away Crow's remaining life points.

"Duel Over!" The enthusiastic MC declared. "Jack Atlas defended his title once again!"

Crow sighed as he pulled over to Jack. "Damn, I was close."

"Close? Once I was your opponent, you never had a chance." Jack scoffed. He was just thankful people accepted the fact their king was an anime fan. Truth be told, that inspired some fellow fans to actually start dueling. "Come on, it's time for the award ceremony." Jack grinned. "Have you settled into the second place podium yet?"

"Aww shut up. Next year. Just you wait." Crow rebuked as they rode their duel runners to the garage. On the back of the Wheel of Fortune, in the centre of the logos of his sponsors, was a new paint addition. A pink haired girl with a bow.

XXXXX

Author's Note: Here ya go. A quick little oneshot.


End file.
